Joy Ephemera
by LeaNicolaie
Summary: AU - Kaname had always known how he was supposed to live out the rest of his life. Like a bowling ball, Zero struck right through his neatly stacked pins and did a spectacular job of knocking them over. KZ
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! Another little project to stew over for another while XD Dear me, I'm so fickle :D

Warning: **KanaZeroKana** for now, but if anything pops up, I'll make sure to add it on here :)

Disclaimer: No own vampire knight.

* * *

**Joy Ephemera**

"I apologize, Yuuki," Kaname sighed, unable to quite keep the wariness out of it, but hoping she wouldn't pick up on it nonetheless. "I've a meeting I cannot miss that evening, and rescheduling is impossible."

There was an answering sigh on the other end, soft and resigned, "I…no, it's okay, Kaname. I understand."

This line of conversation was an old one, one that'd been ongoing since their marriage had been decided and given approval. It was all that they seemed to be able to say to one another. A constant repetition of awkward, 'Sorry, can't make it.' 'No, it's fine. I understand.'

They were turning into nothing more than a broken record, and although Kaname hated to see it happening, he hated himself more for not caring enough to change it.

Another day. Another disappointment.

He was being an awful fiancé, he knew this, and their up and coming marriage along with their lives afterward seemed less than stellar. He didn't know how he'd be able to stand having one line conversations with his own wife every. Single. Damn day of his life. It'd drive them both insane.

But pretending to enjoy her presence and smiling along like an idiot seemed even worse. She'd most likely be able to see right through it (women's intuition when it came to their less than enthusiastic partners) and deal him that less than happy stern look he'd become well accustomed to, and also disliked, if only because his _mother_ would then catch on, and _she_ would be absolutely relentless with her probing questions. And that, of course, was something he disliked even more.

Couldn't she just simply accept not all arranged marriages turned out like hers? He wasn't jumping for joy, he wasn't excited, and he sure as hell wasn't looking forward to the thrice-be-damned honeymoon.

He nearly gave into the urge to glare his phone down into submission when it rang, before he actually saw who'd called, and, with another sigh, flipped it open. "What is it now, Takuma? He hasn't demanded for anything else, has he?"

Their business partner was much too fond of pulling the unreasonable bastard card on a daily basis.

"No," his vice president sounded cheery, as always, "it's the other one. That evening meeting you guys planned? Well, he's decided he wants to hold it at Red Lily."

Red Lily? His mind momentarily pulled a blank until—

"_That_ Red Lily?" He just barely managed to reign in his incredulity. He was vaguely aware (everyone was) of Yagari's favorite resting place, his self-proclaimed 'sanctuary', but never would Kaname have thought the man would have chosen such a place for their meeting. Their very _important_ meeting. Their very important _professional_ meeting.

"I know, isn't it _awe_some?" Was that a squeal?

"…"

Takuma coughed. "Uh, how _dare_ he choose the Red Lily!"

The blond sounded hardly convincing.

"Well, look at it this way Kaname, at least it's different." He was obviously trying for a different tactic. "He said you needed relaxing. He just wants you to have fun while you're still able to, you know?"

"That's none of his business." What was it with everyone and their fathers trying to butt into his soon-to-be-gone bachelorhood?

"Maybe. But it's not like I can say anything about it. He never listens."

Yagari was extremely my-pace if nothing else.

"Fine. Tell him I'll be there. He hasn't rearranged the time and date, has he?"

"Still the same!" Takuma chimed.

Lovely. He'd get to spend his Friday evening at (however renowned or refined) what was technically, a whorehouse.

He wondered which was worse, the meeting or the wedding plans he'd just bailed out on.

He then groaned, imagining what his _fiancée_ was going to say upon finding out where he'd gone on the day she'd planned for them to organize their wedding.

* * *

He was still in a similar mindset as he and Takuma stood outside the ornate Red Lily on the dreaded Friday evening.

A dainty fine-boned woman invited them inside and up to the large room Yagari had chosen for the night, her small red lips in a perpetual coy smile. Takuma seemed more than happy to start up a friendly conversation with her, whispering god-knew-what and sharing laughs and high-pitched giggles.

He just couldn't wait to get this over with and leave as soon as possible. Maybe if he didn't stay for long the damage wouldn't be as bad…

Mm, was he being too hopeful about having seen something that might just have been a flying pig?

"Hey Kuran, about time you got here."

Unable to hold in a sliver of irritation, he ground out, "Really Yagari-san—"

"Ah, shut up and sit down." He gestured. "You're always such a frickin' tight-ass."

Before he could give a proper reply, Takuma pulled him inside and dragged him down next to him. "Relax and fun, remember?" The blond murmured, and turned to Yagari with a wide smile, pouring him a glass of what could be nothing less than pure alcohol.

"Yagari-san, if we could get to the point of this—"

"Not right now, they're almost here."

Kaname was getting tired of having to be interrupted. "They?" He almost demanded.

"Just wait."

The next second, a young boy came crashing through the sliding doors. A tiny slender thing he was. All lanky and thin with the skin on his small face a sickly pale shade, stuttering incoherently.

Just wait? For this?

Kaname raised a brow. Yagari laughed. The boy looked mortified.

"I'm, I'm sorry sirs, for my rude—"

"Sakuya."

The nervous rambling immediately stopped, wide anxious eyes turning to the open doors he'd shot through like an uncontrollable football not a few seconds before.

Kaname couldn't help sitting up a bit straighter despite himself, hearing what had to be the most attractive voice to grace his ears. Smooth, husky, and strong; it pulled something in him he couldn't begin to recognize. Whoever this was, he most likely held some authority in Red Lily, the soft commanding tone unmistakable for anything else.

"Ze-Zero-san!" The boy's face was graced with a flush of relief, the hint of color giving a healthier glow to his cheeks. "I'm sorry, I did it again—!"

"Sakuya." A slender hand reached past the doorway and into their room, sliding neatly under the kneeling boy's chin, all gentleness and grace. "You've done well for the day. Take the rest of the night off and rest in my rooms."

"Y-yes, thank you!" Previously so uncoordinated, he got up with a surprising amount of fluidity this time, bouncing out with unrepressed enthusiasm.

"Ah, Zero, ever the softy," another man, older, stepped through, "but they _do_ give him too much to do." His laugh light and carefree, he gave a sweet smile. "Touga, sorry to keep you waiting."

His eyes, clear and honest (and wasn't that ironic, considering where they were), slid to caress Yagari's form with an old familiarity. "Mm, and it looks like we've more company tonight." His gaze, curious, but not probing, focused on Kaname and Takuma for no longer than a second before turning back to the door, his right hand (fine and delicate) cupped by his mouth and, in mockery of a ridiculous stage whisper,

"One's a real looker, but doesn't seem like much of a talker!"

"That's _our_ job, Kaien," that same smooth voice, _Zero's_, Kaname reminded himself, was tinged with something like fond indulgence, "and you know I could care less for what they look like."

The indirectly introduced Kaien let out something that sounded suspiciously like a giggle before nodding. "Of course, of course. But at least the other one looks real sweet." He turned to Yagari again. "You've brought treats with you tonight. What's the occasion?" He moved to sit beside the smoker, making himself comfortable as he poured the man another cup.

"Wanted to get that one a special lady for the eve," Yagari answered, jabbing his cigarette towards a frowning Kaname. "Little rich boy's going to get hitched in two months."

"My," and surprisingly, Kaien's smile was purely genuine. "Congratulations!" His expression then did a complete one-eighty as he lightly slapped Yagari's chest. The man nearly choked on his drink, giving Kaien a wary glare.

"What?"

"Why would you want to bring him here for one of our girls if he's obviously happy with his own? It's a terrible insult!" He sent Kaname an apologetic glance. "He means well. Probably. Maybe. A little. But he can be horribly insensitive. Forgive him?"

"Uh, yes." Because what else was he supposed to say to that? 'No. Go to hell'?

"Kaien," and finally, Kaname was getting a chance to place a face with that voice as he heard it draw nearer, "lay off of Touga a little. He's just showing he cares."

A pale foot, slender and perfect, followed by another, nearly silent against the tatami mats, glided into the room. Eyes slowly wandering up, Kaname actually paused in bringing the cup of alcohol to his lips as he was forced to lift his other hand to loosen his tie. He suddenly found his throat too tight for any beverage, and was glad he hadn't taken that sip.

He might have made a complete idiot out of himself by choking on it.

"Like what you see?"

He sent Yagari a subtle glare, not appreciating his smug smirk in the slightest.

"But it's true, Zero," Kaien was still arguing his case when Kaname could care less for it, too busy trying to keep his mouth closed, "happily engaged men shouldn't be here, making their lovely partners jealous."

To that, Zero didn't offer a verbal answer for, merely giving a sardonic raise of his brow in a silent question no one but Kaien understood.

"Oh," and the man sighed a little forlornly, tipping over until his head rested against Yagari's shoulder, "Yes, that could be just as well. We all have our stories."

He was too busy playing with Yagari's shirt to notice the knowing look exchanged over his head.

"Zero, you hate Friday evenings here," Yagari spoke up in an abrupt change of topic, "How did Kaien manage to convince you tonight?"

"Ruka."

A spark of recognition flitted through the smoker for a moment before he asked another question. "So when can I expect that special lady I've requested?"

Instead of giving him an immediate answer, Zero simply approached a frozen Kaname, sent him a slight smile and slowly pulled him up by his tie, keeping eye contact with dark eyes. "Sorry Touga, but your little bachelor friend will have to settle for me this time." He sent a smirk over his shoulder as he led said bachelor out of the room.

* * *

Once they walked to the end of the long hall, Kaname barely able to breathe right, his heart ready to burst, Zero suddenly turned around and let go of his tie, heading to the elevators. Puzzled, but still dazed, Kaname followed after him, not knowing what else to do.

When they reached the ground floor, he actually turned to Zero with a frown, wondering what the other was up to. He'd thought—

"Oh! Zero-san, didn't he just arrive? Leaving already?" The same dainty woman who'd led them upstairs chirped curiously.

Not knowing what to say, Kaname was content to see how Zero would respond.

"Yes, you know how it is with these stuffy businessmen," he brought up a slender hand to pat Kaname's arm, which he couldn't help but feel had more to do with mockery than any sign of affection, "they always have somewhere to go. He'll have to take a rain check."

_What?_

"A rain check on _you_?" The tiny woman sent Kaname a playfully reproachful look. "You have some nerve, casting aside someone like Zero-san for business." She smirked. "Well, you're free to come back any time. Just don't expect to be lucky enough to have Zero-san the next time you come."

"That's enough, Mai, he's a busy man," Zero gently intercepted, fixing one of her hairpieces with practiced ease.

Filled with questions, but unable to ask them aloud, Kaname let Zero walk him to the entrance.

"Well, nice meeting you," a hand was placed at his back, "but whatever Touga says, I've no business with someone who doesn't even want to be here, so, out you go," Zero lightly pushed him through, either not seeing Kaname's alarmed reaction or ignoring it, "not to mention, it's obvious, what you think of Red Lily," he continued, tone still casual, eyes sharp, "and wasting my night on a close-minded rich boy who can't tell his face from his ass doesn't even make it onto my list of things I'd rather not do, it's that idiotic."

Giving one last push, he smiled gently, his expression a complete contrast to his biting words, "come back when you've grown up a bit, huh, little one?" Turning to the amused drivers on their cigarette break, he gifted them with a softer, sympathetic smile, "Sorry to shove someone like this onto your shoulders, gentlemen, I know you'd prefer to finish your meals, but he does need a ride back to wherever he crawled out of, so if you could consider this a favor…?"

They all laughed loudly, paying not a whit of attention to Kaname's embarrassed glare, and one of them stood up, tipping his cap, "You don't owe us nothin' Zero-san, we be glad to get this fella off ya." He headed to his designated cab. "Well? Where you headed for, sonny?"

Kaname grumbled out the address to his office building.

"Thank you for this, Take-san," Zero waved from the entrance, "I promise to have your favorite cigars the next time you stop by."

* * *

Feeling immensely better, Zero went back upstairs to his rooms. A tired sigh escaped his lips. Maybe he shouldn't have been so hard on that man? He did feel a little guilty for pulling that on him when it was obvious he hadn't a clue what was going on. He seemed innocent enough, just toting along with Touga without really considering for anything else but the reasons Touga might have given him to drag him here.

But as Zero looked at him, he could immediately tell what sort of mold Kuran Kaname fit into, and it wasn't any he liked. Young, inexperienced, arrogant, and with all of that, a condescending judgmental mindset? It had rubbed Zero in all the wrong ways.

Kaname had obviously never lived or known anything else but his own way of life, and Zero could also tell he wasn't the type to genuinely care for very many people. The man was a hardened businessman and little else. But whatever his problems, Zero hadn't appreciated the way he regarded Kaien or Sakuya in the slightest.

Coming to see the residents of Red Lily as his second family, Zero did his utmost to care and protect them, one of the biggest threats being the clients themselves. Those who worked here were people, just the same as anyone else, with thoughts and feelings of their own. He wouldn't stand for seeing them trampled over by cold insensitive assholes who had it in their mind to use others for nothing more than a way to pass boredom.

They cared for and respected their clients' needs, and in return, they expected the same of those they served. It wasn't a hard thing to achieve, and everyone more or less abided by those rules.

For those who didn't, Zero was more than glad to show them to the door along with his foot in their face. Just in case the door wasn't enough.

Thinking back to Kaname, he had to admit he'd acted the way he did on purpose, wanting to see how the brunet would respond. He seemed a little too out of it tonight for anything interesting, but Zero could at least bet on the man returning a second time.

_If he cares for his pride, and I know he does, he will come back, if only to leave with the last word.

* * *

Thank you for reading!!_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello! :D Sorry, it's freaking short! *pulls at hair* Dunno if it's gonna get longer, but please bear with me D: This is to, well, hopefully give more background or whatnot to the characters and how they're like. Sort of. Kind of. Ha, ha...

Warnings: KZK, y'all, and YC I guess, but if any of you are bothered by KZK, then YC isn't much of a difference, is it? *snort*

Disclaimer: Ta-da! *points down to fanfiction*

* * *

**Joy Ephemera**

Kaname couldn't _believe_ the nerve of that, that, _argh_! He nearly hit the window of the cab he was riding in, his humiliated frustration so high it was threatening to manifest physically.

Just what had he done to be treated so dismissively? Never, not once in his life, had someone so readily thrown him out on his ass like he was some kind of misbehaved dog that needed punishing.

He hadn't even spoken a word with the damn man! What chance did he have to cause such a reaction out of him? All he'd done was sit and follow, nothing particularly offensive, in his opinion, and yet—

_Sweet Jesus but was he beautiful_.

Ugh, no! He was supposed to be angry, embarrassed, infuriated, enough to choke the living daylights out of the next man he saw, even, not think about how gods-be-damned attractive the one responsible was!

But there was no denying that beauty.

He sighed. If only the man kept his mouth shut…

Really, Kaname frowned, what _was_ his problem? Kaname seriously doubted he could have done anything in such a short amount of time to upset anyone enough for a kick out the door and a thorough verbal lashing (however polite) in the process.

_What a quick mouth_.

It was, wasn't it; though Kaname supposed a trait like that was commonplace for someone of the man's…lifestyle, no pun intended.

He drummed his fingers against his thigh. The first proper whack to his behind and it had come from an escort/prostitute with a chip on his shoulder.

Irony never ceased to amaze him.

He was still terribly indignant over what'd transpired between he and Zero, but he wouldn't let it get to him like some pathetic five year old who got jilted from his favorite swing.

What did he feel for a man he'd only met for a mere ten minutes?

He told himself the question had been _rhetorical_ when an answering well of regret filled his mind.

Well, whatever nonsense his subconscious was springing, he had bigger things to worry about than a short-tempered prostitute, however alluring or intriguing said prostitute was.

Getting off the cab, he offered the driver a fifty, not bothering for change, and tried to think up a proper story before he had to meet his fiancée.

* * *

"What did you really bring them for, Touga?" Kaien questioned as he eyed the blond sleeping amongst a mound of pillows, a silk robe carefully spread over him to keep out any of the nightly chill that might manage to seep in.

"What do you mean? It's just as I said; I wanted to get the boy a special lady."

"No you didn't," a slender finger punctuated the statement, "you wanted him to see Zero."

"Now, now," Yagari grinned, taking the finger and pressing a quick kiss to it, "we all know Zero hates Friday eves here. How did I know he'd be here?"

"I don't know, you tell me." Kaien frowned, not appreciating the man's evasiveness, "Ruka suddenly felt unwell, and Zero stepped in to look after her." In other words, to take her place.

The smoker sighed. "It didn't have to be him, it really was by chance Zero was here tonight, but I couldn't have asked for anyone better."

Kaien smirked. "Do you really believe Zero would put up with a total greenhorn on a Friday night?" He twisted Yagari's tie around his slim hand to pull the man close enough for a light nip at his jaw, "I'd be surprised if your little rich boy hasn't gone home by now."

Zero chose his clients, not the other way around, and not one of them were first-timers looking for a chance to gain experience. As kind as he was capable of being, Zero had no patience for stuttering virgins who didn't know where which part went where. Even if they somehow managed to pay for any amount of time with him, Zero wasn't in for fluffy soft words and comforting gestures virgins usually required.

If all someone wanted was a good fuck, Zero certainly wasn't putting out. One didn't need to pay for something so trivial, and he definitely didn't need to waste his time on it either, when he could be tending to something worthwhile.

And Kaien wouldn't be the last to say Zero's usual clients rarely spent their time having sex, even when they stayed overnight. A majority were all middle-aged men or older, just wanting for an understanding companion to spill their troubles to without having to fear for their life. They were all influential in their own right, and often times, had too many enemies to ever relax fully. When the pressures of everyday struggles became too much, Zero was always ready to welcome them into his arms for a night of blissful dreams and perhaps, a taste of heaven.

Those clients themselves were one of the reasons why Kaien knew Zero was hesitant to ever leave Red Lily. They depended so much on Zero's soothing presence, what would they turn to if he were to quit? Some he'd even managed to keep from straying to more dangerous methods; and if there was no one there to tell them to stop, he feared for what they would do.

"_They're just lonely, Kaien, so alone, I can't leave them like that."_

Zero himself knew what it was like to feel as though he had no one he could turn to, to suddenly realize he was on his own, that the only one he could rely on was himself.

But just as he'd learned although he was right in having to make his own decisions, he couldn't spend his life completely alone or isolated, and he intended to teach others the same.

Yagari chuckled, "I guess it was too much to ask, huh? I'll need to apologize. What should I bring him?"

"You know he doesn't need anything like that."

"Come on, just something."

"…He's been looking for a new hairpiece for Ruka. It's her birthday soon, you know."

"He spoils that damn princess too much." This wasn't the first time he was made to pick out a young girl's trinket for an indirect present. The one time he'd bought something for Zero himself, the kid had gone and given the gift to another one of those brats he couldn't keep his mother hen paws off of.

"_He was cold, and the robe was warm enough."_

Kaien shrugged. "He doesn't care for her any more than he does all the other little ones."

"She's nineteen, plenty old enough to look after her own ass." Hardly little. Taking another sip of his drink, he added, not without a touch of bitterness, "Zero's not even a year older than her, you realize, and the way he acts, I feel like he's older than me, sometimes."

Kaien smiled softly. "He's loosened up a lot since he met you. We're all grateful for that, I hope you know."

"So you keep telling me."

Kaien sighed, not quite able to hide his smile, "You've done a lot for him, even letting him stay here when you could take him from us to a better place, a better home." Yagari had ultimately given Zero the choice in wanting to stay or getting adopted, becoming his heir.

The boy had, of course, kindly refused. But the open trust in his eyes, since that day, had never wavered, and Yagari, if for nothing else, would never take that for granted.

He suddenly snorted. "Wonder how rich boy's taking it." He could only imagine what Zero said to him before kicking him out.

Kaien laughed smoothly, "terribly, no doubt. No matter who they are, they always have a ridiculous amount of pride they think they need to salvage." He wouldn't be surprised if the young man decided come charging in with a complaint. Not that it would do any good.

"Mm, the kid hasn't had fun in a while," Yagari said contemplatively, swirling his cup around.

"True, but I don't think your little bachelor friend is enough to keep him occupied."

"It'll be good while it lasts," Yagari shrugged. He never really thought about _Kuran_ being able to entertain Zero in any way, but if he could, for no matter how long, then why not?

* * *

"Zero-san?"

"Sakuya. It's alright, go back to sleep."

"I'm sorry for today, with those men," the boy mumbled, still drowsy, "one of them was Yagari-sama too."

"Touga wouldn't mind, you know that, and you don't have to worry about the others, you won't see them again for some time."

"M'kay."

Zero smiled at the easy acceptance of his answers, so trusting these little ones were to anyone willing to show them anything more than brute force.

Running a hand through the boy's lengthening hair, his fingers trailed down to inspect roughened hands, smaller than his own. The boy's fragile feet were also in a similar state, with small scrapes and the usual wear and tear that came with running errands for a majority of the day.

Soundlessly retrieving a small glass vial and a warm wet rag, he set about wiping the boy's limbs, applying the oil while the skin was still moist, his movements slow and gentle as he rubbed it in.

Sakuya would be taking the next few days off, he'd make sure of it. The boy was pushing himself too hard, trying to please everyone. It was out of a sense of gratitude, Zero knew, for picking him off the streets. But Zero hoped to give Sakuya more than just a roof over his head and three meals a day.

Hearing another rustle of silk behind him, he sighed softly and turned towards the door. "Ruka, it's unbecoming of you to loiter outside someone's rooms. Come inside."

"Zero…" Wide honey brown eyes peeked over the side of the door.

"How are you feeling?"

She smiled weakly, carefully stepping in, unable to hold in a hoarse cough. "So much better, thanks to you." Her voice was a touch muffled behind one of the sleeves she held up to her mouth.

He smiled sympathetically, making a note to send up some honeyed tea later. "Come here."

As she knelt by him, he placed the back of his hand against her forehead, feeling for her temperature, nodding in approval to see that she had indeed gotten better since he saw her last.

"What did you need?"

"I wanted to give you something for tonight." She pulled a small pouch from her sleeve, hardly bigger than her palm. "I was going to give it to you for something else, but this would work just as well."

Zero gently fingered the gift, taking in the intricate details sewn and woven in, admiring the craftsmanship. "Did you make this?"

She nodded shyly, still waiting to see if it would be received well. "It's for your dried flowers, I know how potpourri remind you of your mother."

"I never knew you noticed," He said softly, pressing the pouch to his lips, "thank you."

Ruka gave another wordless nod, cheeks now a flaming red, her happy flush adding to the heat from her fever.

She couldn't help but laugh, however, (weak as it was) when Zero once again pressed a hand to her face, his eyes concerned. "Hey, you're not getting a relapse on me, are you?"

"I'm fine, Zero."

"Mm, let's keep you that way. Come, I'll walk you back."

Sighing tiredly, she agreed, not wanting to spread her illness onto him or Sakuya.

* * *

"President, is there anything else you require?"

"No, you've done everything well, thank you." Kaname managed a smile. "You're free to leave. I'm sure your family is waiting."

"Thank you sir."

Once alone in his office, Kaname leaned back into his chair, sighing as he stared up at the ceiling. Two hours since coming back from Red Lily and he'd yet to get the incident out of his mind. Distracting himself with work hadn't gone over too well, only succeeding in bringing himself more frustration every time he failed to keep his attention on something else.

Even thoughts on what he should say to Yuuki the following day couldn't keep him focused for long, his memories slipping in images of fiery lilac eyes and stern soft lips. But while he could brush off those beautifully pale features if he tried hard enough, that smooth husky voice wouldn't leave him for all the persuasion in the world.

How was it someone's voice of all things, something he couldn't even touch or see, affect him so deeply?

"_Sorry Touga, but your little bachelor friend will have to settle for me this time."_

Kaname closed his eyes.

By the gods, the other man had no idea what those words had done to him, had he?

Anyone with a voice like that shouldn't be allowed to speak. The man had a permanent bedroom voice Kaname was sure every girl swooned at whenever in hearing range.

But it wasn't just the sensuality in it, there was something else that pulled Kaname's attraction like moths to a flame; perhaps in the way he spoke, his intonations as expressive as his eyes, frank and bold, to an almost emotional degree.

Though he'd previously wished to reciprocate the anger and playful condescension he'd detected, it was more than obvious; all he wanted now was to simply see the man again. Preferably without the negative impressions.

He could even bring himself to feel guilty for hurting him, however unknowingly.

But that would be a horrible lie, he smiled, since despite what those fiery eyes spat at him, Kaname found Zero to be no less beautiful.

It was almost amusing, how quickly his own initial reaction had settled pathetically into wanting to see the other man to make amends instead of furthering what could be a rather interesting argument.

_If a pissed Zero looks ever so enticing, what would a surprised one look like?_

His mind filled with how a second encounter might progress, thoughts of his fiancée were left to collect dust on a forgotten shelf.

* * *

"And take proper care of him," Kaien called, eying the blond in Yagari's arms with a protective frown. "No leaving him on the wayside just because you can!" It was a very real possibility, as it'd happened more than once.

The smoker laughed softly, dumping the weight in his arms in the backseat before walking back to the entrance and reaching out for Kaien's waving arm to pull the slighter man closer, briefly inhaling his scent before murmuring,

"The kid's in safe hands, no worries."

"So you say," Kaien pouted, "but we all know how serious you actually are. If I find he's been mugged tonight or something equally heinous, I'll sic Zero on you."

"Sure Princess, anything to keep the brat off my ass."

"Of course," Kaien said confidently, "Zero likes me more than he does you, so you can bet for a proper beating if you don't listen."

"What a demanding little Lily." Yagari sighed playfully.

"Call it whatever you like, I'm not the one who'll have to worry about a butt whooping on his next visit."

The dark haired businessman laughed, leaning down to capture those cheeky lips for a casual kiss.

"I'll miss you."

Kaien reared back, blinking, before frowning affectionately. "I hate that you can still surprise me, even with knowing you for so as long as I have." He grinned, leaning up to peck a short kiss to the other man's cheek. "But I guess I'll miss you as well. I won't see you until next month, no?"

"Mm."

The blond sighed. "Oh, don't be a child," he flicked Yagari's nose, "you've lived the first fifteen years of your life without me, what's a month compared to that?"

The taller of the two merely pressed his lips against the inside of the wrist he was still holding onto before finally turning to leave.

Kaien huffed and crossed his arms. "Such a big baby!" He smiled exasperatedly before stepping inside.

* * *

Making sure not to wake Sakuya as he undressed, the silky fabric easily slid from around his shoulders, hissing as it tumbled to the floor in a layered pile around his feet. Sliding open a drawer, he picked out a pair of drawstring pants to slip into after his shower and moved to step into the bathroom.

He sighed as he never made more than a foot past the door.

"Kaito, would you mind…?"

The arms around his middle only tightened as a pair of lips pressed at the nape of his neck in a lazy manner.

"I do. You're supposed to be my hug-pillow." The older man mumbled.

"I can be your damn hug-pillow for however long you'd like _after_ my shower," Zero whispered, irritated. "If you don't let go, you're going to lose a finger."

A petulant bite was place at his ear. "Fine. Until lunch."

Zero let out another sigh. "Yes, you bum, until lunch. Now let go."

Kaito had horrid sleeping habits. He'd fallen asleep on his clients on more than one occasion, though they somehow saw the trait as something endearing.

"M'kay."

Rolling his eyes at hearing the childish satisfaction in the older man's tone at getting his way, Zero shut the door in his face and turned the knob for his much awaited shower.

Busying himself with the mindless task of washing himself off, he went over what he'd have to look over the next day.

Kaito, would of course, have to be woken properly, so he could make it for that party he'd been hired for. The soon-to-be twenty-three year old could only exude the charm he was so known for, for a limited amount of time, and a few hours at a high class party was just enough before he started making an idiot out of himself, so despite his other faults, he made the perfect temporary date.

He hoped Miss Wakaba Sayori wouldn't have anything negative to say against him. She was far from many of the air headed wealthy girls, so he didn't doubt her ability to keep Kaito in line.

Now if the older man could be a little more receptive to the fairer sex… Zero half feared the only reason Kaito got away with his attitude toward women in general was due to his looks and 'mysterious' manner (the man was just never fully awake) that was so popular amongst them.

After that, he'd have to make sure Sakuya _stayed in bed_, check on the other young ones, make sure the new ones were settling in nicely, 'tutor' the older ones, make sure Kaien was doing his damn job…

And ah…there was a new one in particular giving the staff a bit of trouble. Hanabusa, was it? Wide blue eyes and golden blond hair, last he remembered. Rather ordinary in coloring, but he had an adorably energetic air about him.

"Maybe if I stick him with Kaito, he'd mellow out a bit," Zero murmured amusedly. There was not one cheery person Kaito hadn't managed to subdue at one point or another, and simply by being himself.

His constant languid nature seemed to calm those around him. Though his unshakable mask of nonchalance didn't so much as soothe as it drained any energy or excitement within a certain radius.

"Zerooo…"

"Shit Kaito, a five year old has more patience than you!" Zero hissed.

The older man sent him a slow smile as he approached, sticking his hand in to turn the shower off to instead fill the tub.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Washing your hair." Kaito silently demanded for the shampoo bottle as he shoved out an arm in its direction. "If I help, you'll be out faster." He curled his fingers atop the rim of the tub, squatting on the floor. Zero could almost imagine a pair of ears and a tail. "And I like washing your hair."

Zero couldn't deny Kaito's latent talent with his fingers, and muttered as he sank under the gushing water, offering his head.

"Go at it."

He felt Kaito nuzzle into it before his slim hands started kneading his scalp in just the way he loved, pulling a slight groan out of him.

"An idiot came by tonight, didn't they?" At Zero's questioning look, Kaito smiled lazily, "I can tell by your groan."

"Well, you'd be right. A total virgin, that one, and he's about to get the noose in two months."

Kaito let out a soft snort. "Arranged."

"Most likely."

"Has to be. A good hole and he isn't using it? Arranged. Or hates boobs."

"Virgin," Zero pointed out, trying to offer another reason for 'lack of action'.

"_Male_ virgin. They _never _wait long." He tilted his head. "If they don't have to."

Zero laughed softly. "Maybe, but that one? Bi if not," he moaned softly, "if not gay," he finished.

"Mm, so a boob hater after all, huh." Kaito said lightly, his tone bland as ever. "A greenie?"

"Probably doesn't even know."

Kaito snorted again. "Divorce is in the air," he sang throatily, "you'll have fun with this one."

"Don't think so. Fresh ones are always boring."

"Wanna bet?"

"No betting on possible future clients," came the immediate rebuttal.

"Stupid Golden Boy and your dumb sense of honor."

"Common courtesy." Zero corrected. "I shouldn't have mentioned him in the first place." Confidentiality.

"My hands always know how to make you talk." Kaito said confidently, smiling as Zero let out another groan.

"I won't say anything more."

"His name?"

Zero shrugged.

Kaito huffed a laugh. "Poor baby. Will you even remember his face?"

"Potential client." Zero raised a wet finger, indicating he never forgot any one of his client's features.

"If you're so sure," the older man shrugged. He grinned lazily. "You'd make an awesome home wrecker."

Zero flipped water over his shoulder, delighting in the offended grunt he got in response.

"Proud whore I may be, home wrecker I am not." He wasn't stupid enough to have enraged females after him.

"Your harem hardly has happy things to fuck over in the first place."

"Exactly."


End file.
